masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting ReAcquainted
October 14th, 2018. The fab Llyr Mansion, Halcyon City, the evening of the Big Team’s trip to Hell The room is a cluttered, disjointed mess. Long forgotten moving boxes dominate one corner, flanked by a broken armoire on one side. On the other hangs an ornate, enormous mirror, glass encased in wood carved into columns and lions; at the very top a stylized banner reads AVALON. On the ground in front of the mirror lies a folded letter. In the other corner, an old couch holds the only sign of life in the room: A girl, asleep, still wearing a suit of armour as if collapsed immediately upon arrival. Her spear leans against the wall behind her, banner of Camelot blowing faintly in the breeze coming from an open window. Nothing stirs. ~ Rhiannon gives a heavy sigh, rubbing her eyes as she gently closes the leatherbound journal in front of her. It had gotten a lot later than she'd expected. Still, there was something she wanted to check on. She pads softly along the empty hallways of Shady Glen manor, looking almost like a ghost in the dim light with her pale skin and white hair. The floor is cold to her bare feet - the seasons are beginning to change again - but she doesn't mind. She reaches a large heavy door that leads to the currently-unused guest and hosting area of the house and pulls out an old iron key to insert into the lock. Much to her surprise, on turning the key it seems the door was already unlocked? Someone must have forgotten to lock it after all the moving. No matter. Rhiannon opens the door and continues along, passing a sizable ballroom and dining hall, ignoring multiple closed doors before reaching her destination - mother's old reading room. She shivers as a cold breeze emanates from the cracked door, then frowns in confusion. Did someone leave a window open as well? Pushing the door open the rest of the way, the teen enters the room and heads straight for the window. It snaps shut with a solid click. Rhiannon rubs her arms a few times, grumbling and talking to herself. "Seriously? Now, I know mother had a copy of Dante's Inferno in here and I may need a refresher..." She spawns a small wisp of light above her hand and turns to look around the room- then freezes. Her eyes go wide. That armored girl definitely wasn't part of the furniture and definitely had never been in this room before. Once it's clear she's fast asleep Rhiannon moves again, cautiously approaching. "What the actual-" She speaks quietly as she reaches a hand out and pokes the armor to see if this is real. The girl twists her face and stirs, rubbing her eyes as she sits up. "Deirdre, if this is another cool frog you found can it please wait until morni - whoa!" She scrambles backwards in surprise upon seeing Rhiannon. "Who - what are you doing here?" At the sudden speaking and movement, Rhiannon hops back as well. Definitely real. "What am I'' doing here? This is my house! What are ''you doing here?!" The glamor is cast almost by reflex -like grabbing a blanket when someone catches you undressing- and in a few short moments Rhiannon looks totally normal, with long black hair and warmer olive skin tone. She frowns in confusion, mental gears turning. Deirdre? Like- Aunt Dierdre...? First things first though, as she waits for a response. "Your house? I.." She self consciously smooths out her tabard, eyes flicking to the spear on the wall almost by instinct, as if to ensure it was still there. "Please accept my apologies, I thought it was abandoned. I haven't seen anyone in weeks." Rhiannon's eyes go wide and her jaw drops a bit. "Weeks?? I- how-" She sighs. Note to self- maybe get a security system. "Well as I'm sure you've noticed, it's a very large house... We haven't even opened this wing since I got back last month. Add on to that me being gone most of the time and I suppose it's not that strange. But that still leaves the question of how did you even get here? We're a ways off the beaten path as you've probably seen. And why are you in armor? Did we leave an old set lying around..." Rhiannon runs a hand through her hair and shifts her weight awkwardly. Today was full of the unexpected it seems. "The armor is mine, my uniform. And... all the clothes I have here, as evidenced by me sleeping in it. As for how I got here...' She looks at the mirror, opens her mouth, then smiles. 'the... window? Yes. It's certainly the window." She stands up and moves her fist to her heart in greeting as she bows. "Squire Lancelot du Lac, flagbearer of Camelot, at your service." Rhiannon looks like she's been slapped. Then her eyes narrow and begin to glow slightly with a dark green hue. The glamor begins to fade, color draining from her hair and skin as she steps up to the taller girl defiantly. "I'm not sure who put you up to this or if you're even aware of it, but I'm not in the mood for pranks. I just saw my Uncle Lance today in-" she almost says hell but catches herself. "Prison. And you are not my uncle. If those are really your only clothes, I'm sure we can find you something. But after that I'm sure you can find your own way out. Tell whoever sent you well done. Got me real good." As she continues speaking, Rhiannon's flash of righteous anger fades to a trembling voice while her eyes begin to tear up. Her shoulders slump and she turns toward the door. "Come along... No need to go out the window when there's a door. Do you really need clothes? That doesn't seem like it would be part of a joke... You probably already know, but I'm Rhiannon fab Llyr." She pauses a moment. "I'm just glad they sent you here instead of after Gwen. It's cruel." Lancelot stands there for a second, surprised by the sudden ferocity, before following. "Hey! I don't know what you're accusing me of, Lady Rhiannon, but I assure you I meant no harm! If you knew me better..." She seems to think better of her comment, and starts over. "I apologise for causing offense. I do need clothing, and a place to stay. I had help, but she's... gone, and I don't understand this world very well yet." Rhiannon glances back over her shoulder now and then as she replies. "You do seem sincere... and maybe you didn't know. But I'm accusing someone of asking you to come here and pretend to be my uncle. Unless Lancelot du Lac is suddenly a more common name. Clearly it was meant as a prank, because you're not even close to the right age." They exit the abandoned wing and emerge into the warmer main area of the house. Rhiannon continues leading, turning down a new hallway. Mother is about the same height as this girl, so maybe her old clothes will work. "So since I know you're not Uncle Lance, what is your actual name? We can get you some clothes for now, maybe shop later if you need, and honestly I don't care if you stay here. Plenty of rooms and very few people. I'm sorry to hear you've lost someone... That's always-" Rhiannon stops short, then slowly turns to face her guest with an eyebrow raised. "This world?" Lancelot seems frustrated. "What must I do to prove my identity? I cannot tell you to talk to my family or Deirdre, they are beyond a mirror out of reach. I have naught but my armor, spear, a dormant mirror and some currency useless to these lands - if you don't wish to call me Lancelot, that's fine, Elle will do, but please believe me when I say nobody sent me but the Lady." Rhiannon blinks in surprise, then moves closer curiously. She brightens the wisp of light in her hand to get a better look - at Elle, at the armor, everything. Finally she steps back, looking confused but thoughtful. "Maybe you should start over with this story... That's the second time you've used Aunt Dierdre's name, plus your equipment is truly Avalonian and I can only guess the currency is too. But for all that to be the case, I have my doubts that you simply arrived here through my window." Rhiannon's lips curve into an amused wry smile. Elle stops as well and rubs the back of her neck. "My name truly is Lancelot, though I am perhaps not the Lancelot you are used to. I am a squire of Camelot - a knight in training... about to be a Knight, actually. On my pilgrimage." As she stares off to the side for a second, she seems incredibly proud. "As I prayed to the Lady of the Lake for guidance, she gave me this." Rummaging in a small bag at the back of her armor, she pulls out an old, worn hand mirror. Though it's faded, runes are clearly visible decorating the edges. "It showed me a vision of what could be. A future me, but... not any future I wish to bring to fruition. I walked into the water and emerged from the larger mirror in the room. I can but assume this is a leg of the journey, that I am here to learn some sort of lesson about what kind of knight I am meant to be or not to be, or perhaps even to stop it from happening again... But until I met you, I had seen or heard no sign of... er.. myself." She frowns. "You said I was in prison?" Rhiannon looks positively fascinated, and she examines the hand mirror with awe and wonder. "You came through the mirror in mother's reading room? I mean- it is Avalonian... a gift from Aunt Dierdre. Hmm." For a few moments she seems completely lost in thought, the light wisp dancing and circling around her hand. Rhiannon snaps back to the present at the question, expression immediately growing sad. "Oh yes, that- is a long story. Plus I feel like I shouldn't be the one to tell you... Not when there's a closer family member available. Gods, how do I tell her though. Maybe it's best that you two work it out together. One moment, Elle. I need to make a call." Rhiannon pulls her phone out and scrolls to Gwen's number, chewing her lip nervously. She looks to Elle, then back down at her phone and hits the call button. Elle leans against the wall in thought as the other girl talks into her charm. Aunt Deirdre... She shouldn't be surprised, the resemblance is clear, and the magic. That will be a weird story to tell back home. Deirdre having a niece! Maybe she can ask this witch for help delivering her letters... The story about her older self seemed harder to believe. Perhaps it was just that, after weeks of search, she had lost hope that she would find him, had assumed she had done something wrong or failed the test already by losing Shanelle. Perhaps it was that she didn't truly believe the man she'd seen in her vision could be stopped, could be taken prisoner. Elle shivered remembering what she saw. ---- October 15th, 2018. Declining Rhiannon's request to come the night before, Gwen instead agreed to show up sometime after school. It had been a long day. A heavy, long day in a series of them. Gwen had barely slept, and she wasn't really a fan of Mondays either. The day was far from done yet, sadly. Rhiannon had insisted her business was important, so she'd agreed to go to her house after school. It was a bit out of the way, but she remembered it well. She sighed, zipped up her hoodie--it was getting colder--and lifted the big knocker on the door to announce her presence. She looked around the front yard. Memories, so many of them of this place. She briefly considered just sneaking in through a window... but given that Rhiannon had told her it was important, she didn't think it would be taken very kindly for her to move in like a scoundrel. "This better be good," she murmured to herself. Rhiannon had been fretting all day, wanting to tell Gwen yet also not wanting to. Gods, of all the timing... But still, this wasn't the sort of thing you kept to yourself. She'd have to find out eventually. When the knock came on the door, Rhiannon was out of her chair like a cannon shot. "Elle! Um, go ahead and come down I guess." Pause. "May want to bring the armor." Nearly tripping on the bottom stair in her rush, there was a loud thud as her feet hit the hardwood floor and some colorful Gaelic curses echoed in the entryway before she reached the door and threw it wide. A smile brightened her face at the sight of her cousin. "Gwen! I'm so glad you could come! Though remember, the invitation remains open if you just want to move in." She gave Gwen a big warm hug and ushered her in. "There's someone you need to meet..." Guiding them to a sitting room, Rhiannon called for Carol to bring in some hot chocolate (the fancy kind) and then simply sat looking toward the stairs now and then. Elle walked down the stairs, having changed moments before. The clothes Rhiannon lent her are nice, but she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief to be wearing her armor again. She walked into the sitting room to find not one but two girls her age sitting there. The girl next to Rhiannon is striking and... oddly familiar looking. "Good afternoon. Uh... Do I know you?" Gwen rubbed her arms as she walked inside. She gave a smile as Rhiannon guided her inside. She was a little ray of sunshine whenever she wasn't in actively unpleasant situations, wasn't she? She waved off the umpteenth invitation to move in, but couldn't help but more seriously consider it, now that she knew her father wasn't coming home anytime soon... When Elle walked in she looked her up and down and stood up herself--slowly, but with a sense of suspicion. "I presume not, or else you've caught me at a disadvantage," There was a sense of familiarity about her... and who was this, wearing armor inside the house, with--with Avalonian heraldry?! By her side, her fingers moved by instinct, as if she was grasping for her sword. She glanced at Rhiannon for affirmation. What was going on? Her eyes fixed on Elle. "Rhiannon," her voice was stern, "could you perchance introduce your Avalonian guest to me?" Why hadn't her cousin told her about this?! This was kind of an important thing to give a heads up about! The fact that she hadn't told her made her think there was more to this, that this wasn't a simple social visit from Avalonian friends. Was there something wrong with mom, or her siblings? After Gwen stood up, Rhiannon hurriedly got to her feet as well and moved to a midpoint so that the three were in a sort of triangle formation. She looked between the two taller knightly girls nervously. "There's no easy way to go about this... Gwen, this is Elle - also known as Squire Lancelot du Lac from another time and/or dimension...?" She cringed a little bit at Gwen's stern, intimidating stance but didn't give time for any response as she continued. "Elle, this is- Gwendolyn. Du Lac." This time she did pause to let it sink in for both of them. If there was a better way to have done this, she wished to gods someone could have given her divine insight or something... Elle's friendly smile slowly faded to an expression of utter dumbfounded surprise as she realized what that means. Gwen's head tilted slowly as Rhiannon's words sank in, her expression changing to an open-mouthed frown as she struggles with the resulting confusion. "I'm sorry, what? Are you saying--I can't believe you're saying--Jesus fucking Christ, Rhiannon..." Gwen's stance changed, but it did not relax. She was visibly anxious as she turned and walked away, pacing several steps, turning back, "is this a sick joke someone's playing on us? Because I don't find it very funny." "Gwendolyn..." Elle says, still wide-eyed. "I had a book about a Gwendolyn as a child... it was my favourite." She shakes her head. "I am sorry, this must be overwhelming to you. I am obviously not the Lancelot you know. He is... me, but I am not him yet. I, er... only got here a few weeks ago. I was sent by the Lady of the Lake. I did not know... You existed." Rhiannon remained silent for now but hesitantly moved to Gwen's side, hoping to be a supportive presence. This wasn't something she could accept for her cousin... Gwendolyn was trembling even as she tried to remain composed. "Yeah, me neither regarding you. Overwhelming is one word for it. You needn't apologize..." She looked at Rhiannon, her eyes wet. "Why didn't you tell me before? If she's been here for weeks... You told me on the phone this was important, but you told me nothing. You were there yesterday." At Gwen's question, Rhiannon looked shocked. She'd totally forgotten that her cousin had no way to know she'd only just found Elle yesterday... "Wait, that's- No, Gwen I only just met her last night! I called you as soon as I believed her! But- after everything that happened yesterday... and the way you sounded on the phone, I- I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do... I couldn't just tell you over the phone, and anything I could think of to say just seemed like it would make this harder." Rhiannon's eyes started to fill with tears as well, whispering as she repeated. "I didn't know what to do..." “I should clarify. I have been here for weeks, but I was under the impression the mansion was abandoned; I would not have imposed even then, but it seemed safer than sleeping on the streets. I have been spending my days wandering, trying to find... myself. Big me.” Elle laughs, though it comes across somewhat embarrassed. “This world is confusing. I know not where to find food, let alone people. I have been staying in the park most days, but... after it got attacked and uniformed men blamed me and took me in, I didn’t know where to go.” “Lady Rhiannon found me only yesterday. She summoned you immediately.” Gwen was conflicted. She believed Rhiannon's intentions were good--obviously!--even if the execution had been... frustrating. She tried to consider Elle's words more objectively, but still felt the urge to act out. Yet at the same time, Elle's armor made her reconsider. It made her aware of how she'd been taught to act, with dignity and grace, with valor and discretion, and it also made her feel somewhat vulnerable to not be wearing her own armor. "Very well," she sighed, still trembling, but already less so. "I can't so easily believe you are... my... mother?" A puzzled look on her face, "but I know what it's like to suddenly have to move to a new world and having to adapt to life there. Let's... let us start over, start off right." She extended her hand. "I am Gwendolyn du Lac of Avalon. It's a... confounding pleasure to make your acquaintance." Elle smiled, and took the hand. “Lancelot du Lac, similarly of Avalon. Flagbearer of Camelot. You may call me Elle if you wish - it is probably less confusing, and my fathers call me that most days anyway. It is nice to be shown such grace and hospitality. This city is not kind to the people living on its streets.” Gwen could only think of the frequent "visits" DomDom made to the Big Team base, as well as Hyena and Ambush. She gave an awkward smile back. "Indeed it isn't," she said as she took her seat again, "but you've landed in the best possible location for sure." "I have my... childhood friend's future self to thank for that, it appears." Elle looked around for a second before finding a seat as well. "She donated the mirror I emerged from. I am sorry to ask you this, but Rhiannon mentioned that you recently saw m- Lancelot. I don't know exactly why I am here, but I know it has something to do with him. The Lady's visions showed me him. Do you know where he is?" Rhiannon gave Elle a grateful look for reaffirming the truth of her not knowing. She let the two continue to talk it out themselves, swiping away the tears that had started to fall at Gwen's accusation. Once they seemed settled and sat down, Rhiannon left for a few moments and returned with a tray of tea sandwiches and little cakes to go with their hot chocolate. Gwen's words about 'landing in the best possible location' made her happy... It was nice to know Gwen thought that, even if she didn't want to move in. This whole situation was beyond surreal. As Elle asked her question, Rhiannon looked to Gwen uncertainly. This was the big question. The one she felt no right to divulge herself. Hesitantly and trying not to be too obvious, Rhiannon reached for her cousin's hand on the small couch next to her. A kindly-looking crow with bright blue eyes manifested on the back of the couch between them, radiating a comforting and supportive presence. Gwen looked at Rhiannon with mixed feelings, all of them negative. "I see. Of course you wouldn't tell her that yet either, then." Gwen took a deep breath. She felt the soothing waves from the raven. "You need to know that we only found out about this yesterday, and know that it is a matter that weighs heavy on my heart. I do not speak lightly of this matter and would in fact prefer not to think of it right now, but my father, Lancelot, he is... in prison." She was so not going to explain her father was in Hell. For Elle's sake--but mostly her own. Rhiannon pulled her unwelcome hand back, shrinking away from Gwen's icy gaze. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. Standing up once more, she busied herself with the hot chocolate tray and dishes even though there wasn't much to do with them. Still Macha remained near her cousin protectively, soft feathers a glistening bluish-black in the light. Would Gwen have preferred if she'd told Elle? It sounded like she wasn't telling the full story herself, which Rhiannon wouldn't have known was her wish. Did I go about this all wrong...? Elle stared at her cup sadly. "I... see. I don't know how to feel about that. What I saw was... terrible, and Ser Galahad looked at me with such enmity, such contempt, when he realized who I was." She took a long sip. "I thought I would have to bring myself to justice. If justice is already served... I don't know what to do." She looked up. "Was it just?" Gwen was silent for a moment, nodding at Elle's story as she tried still to comprehend it. She took some hot chocolate gladly and--her thoughts focused elsewhere--dipped a tea sandwich in it as she consumed both. "I think he deserved... he needed justice. But not in the manner in which it was served. He was judged too harshly--like," she tried to think of examples that might be recognizable to someone from Avalon without giving away her father's penultimate fate. "Like a one-time thief losing both hands." "I struggle to imagine the kind of gaol that would warrant such a comparison. If it was not just, it must be corrected. A knight should not stand by and let injustice be, and I may not be one yet, but I intend to be. If you'll have me, I will help you. This I vow." Elle stood up and put her right hand on her heart. "And I take my vows very seriously." Category:Scenes Category:The Morrígan Category:Gwendolyn du Lac Category:Lancelot-Less Category:B-Verse